


`a`ala

by Planty



Series: You and I [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post S2, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planty/pseuds/Planty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of Danny is intoxicating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	`a`ala

Isaac loves the smell of Danny.

Crisp and clean, sometimes hints of sweat and grass when they’ve had Lacrosse practice, and always, _always_ Armani clinging to his skin.

The first time Isaac noticed Danny’s scent was as Jackson was dying – as Jackson _died_ on the field. Up until then, it had been in the background, mingling with hundreds of others that Isaacs smelt every day.

But then Jackson was there. Still and bloody and _gone._ Some people were screaming and some were just mindlessly gawping, whispering to each other.

Danny just stood stock still, trembling as people crowded around his best friend. Silently prompted by Scott, Isaac sidled in next to Danny.

“Take deep breaths,” he said in a hopefully calm voice, despite the fact his too new senses were being overwhelmed.

Danny did and Isaac joined him , tentatively rubbing his hand and down Danny’s arm.

And that’s when he caught it.

A perfume of Jackson and soap and dried of musky sweat and mud and blood. Isaac inhaled again, breathing in once more the underlying scent of Danny. A woman pushed through the crowd, her face streaked with tears, and she clasped a hand softly around Danny’s cheek. His mother.

“I need to be with him. He hates hospitals,” Danny muttered, not looking up. Isaac squeezed his arm.

“They creep him out. They really – _really,”_ he swallowed desperately, gasping in a thick shock of air, “he can’t be alone. I need to – I have - ”

“Danny,” his mother shakes her head sadly. “Don’t.”

Danny was gently steered away by his parents yet his scent still lingered, clinging to Isaac’s hands and shirt and filling him, burning itself into memory as Isaac slunk away with Scott.

Soon, Isaac could pick that sent out of a crowd. They had their first kiss in a packed, chatter filled coffee shop, the rich, deep scent of caffeine and the sweet milk and the nutty bite of fussy coffee permeating the air - yet Isaac picked out Danny immediately. The two had been meeting up for a few weeks to study together, the half-hour cramming periods soon turning into day long sessions, more of the time being spent talking about random, irrelevant topics than discussing osmosis.

And on that day, Isaac couldn’t help but notice Danny hadn’t brought a single text book with him. Even his laptop had been left behind and something in that gesture made Isaac’s stomach twist gleefully.

“Hey,” Danny pushed over the paper cup with a dimpled smile. “Already ordered your favourite.”

Isaac took the cup and their fingers gently brushed one another.

“Thanks.”

He doesn’t know for sure who initiated the kiss. Isaac’s pretty sure it was him, but Danny responded so quickly and so beautifully that it must have been a mutual thing. They broke apart, and immediately, Isaac nosed into Danny's neck, the intensity of his scent purely irresitable. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages," he mumbled, pressing gentle kissess the soft hollow.

Danny gently ran a hand through Isaac’s hair and laughed.

“Me too.”

From there on, it was just a matter of cataloguing every aspect of Danny. Every time he changes soap, or uses a different shampoo or borrows someone’s deodorant after Lacrosse. When he’s jubilant after winning a game and sweat and adrenaline just radiates off him. When he’s curled up in bed and smells sweet and soft and _safe_. When he’s showering, and Isaac hides the gel because there’s something about Danny being stripped of all outside scents and it’s just the tender salt of his skin.

Shamelessly, Isaac will say that arousal is his favourite scent. Pouring off Danny in waves as he stretches on the bed, gasping softly at every touch, quietly pleading for more. He loves how easy it is to smear himself on Danny in this state, and there’s a perverse thrill in the realisation that Danny had no idea how much he _reeks_ of Isaac. His human senses are dull and that’s both a blessing and curse.

Because one day, Isaac will have to tell him.

One day, Isaac’s going to tell him about Jackson and the Kanima, and the deaths and the moon and the werewolves that roam free in his town. He’s going to admit he’d been lying about where he goes at night, and why he’s so close to Scott and Stiles and why ‘Miguel’ loiters on the sidelines.

One day, Isaac could ruin everything he has with Danny, simply because he has to tell him the truth.

But until then, he’s content to just be with Danny, doing the little things they do, laughing, quietly talking in the night and breathing in his beautiful scent.


End file.
